


The faces of love

by yuhonorine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhonorine/pseuds/yuhonorine
Summary: Short texts on the couple life of our heroes





	1. Unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> I am French, I translate my texts to be able to improve in English, so don't hesitate to correct me. Nevertheless, I will do my best. Thank you for your understanding.

Gently emerging from the land of dreams, Aomine stretched like a majestic panther. He removed the sheets from his naked body and discovered a beautiful morning erection. The young man sketched a smile. It would be a real waste not to take advantage of it! His boyfriend would see him and jump on him to make him scream with pleasure! This prospect excited him more. An idea came to his mind.

  
With a carnivorous smile, he came out of his lover's room and entered the room in front of him. He opened all the drawers in search of massage oil. With his find in hand, he poured the product over his chest and stroked himself. Under the light, his caramel skin shone delightfully. A real piece of chocolate that his companion would enjoy!  
The panther took the opportunity to slide her blood-soaked limb between his agile fingers. Weak whining escaped from his throat. Raw, sensual.

  
After a few comings and goings, he reluctantly released his sex. He wasn't supposed to come, not now. It would be his lover who would make his enjoy pure pleasure. The young man admired himself proudly in the mirror. If he could split up, he'd fuck himself right now! He thought he was incredibly handsome! His shiny, pulsating tail, his glans were crying with desire and her erect nipples were waiting for their sweet torture.  
In his most glorious beauty, Aomine joined his lover in the living room.

  
\- Baby, look at the delicious dessert waiting for you...  
\- Hello, Aomine-kun.

  
Aomine petrified. Sitting on the sofa, his old shadow was, it seems, spreading notebooks and leaves on the coffee table. The cerulean eyes drifted on his virility.

  
\- Indeed, Aomine-kun, it looks like a delicious dessert to me," he says, "not the least disturbed by his friend's nakedness.

  
The latter suddenly realized the situation he was in and hid his anatomy with his hands.

  
\- Damn it, Tetsu! shouted the swarthy man. What the hell are you doing here?!  
\- We plan to do our homework together with Kagami-kun.  
\- Yeah, well, where is he anyway?!  
\- Kagami-kun has gone to buy drinks. Apparently, Aomine-kun emptied all his stock.

  
The troublemaker frowned, growled in his beard. Suddenly, the front door slammed before the owner of the premises appeared in the room.

  
\- Sorry, Kuroko, I made it as fast as I could... Daiki? You're already awake... 

  
The tiger looked down. He seemed to notice Adam's outfit of his boyfriend and frowned, angry.

  
\- Can I ask you what the hell you're doing naked in the middle of the living room in front of Kuroko?!  
\- Ah uh...  
\- Aomine-kun brought you a dessert and, in case Kagami-kun didn't understand the hint by himself, he is the dessert.

  
The incriminated man's cheeks blushed furiously. Embarrassed, he gave a little pat on the back of the head of number eleven.

  
\- Ow! Ow!

  
Ignoring his friend's pain, the older one turned to his companion who had not moved a bit.

  
\- You could have told me Tetsu was coming!  
\- And you, you could have told me that you were coming by unannounced last night and that you would sleep here!  
\- Oh, excuse me, I didn't know I had to make an appointment to see my boyfriend!  
\- It's cute how you two are fighting.

  
The bluish received a black look from the swarthy.

  
\- Shut up, Tetsu!  
\- You really don't look very credible in that outfit, Aomine-Kun. Moreover, your hands don't hide much," said the smallest, leaning his head slightly to the side to better observe the toy his friend was trying to hide as best he could.

  
Irritated and cheeks on fire - and more - the boy threw a cushion at the other high school student's head before turning his heels, offering his pretty butt to the sight of their house host.

  
\- I'll leave you to your homework, I'll empty my balls alone since my boyfriend prefers to take care of his books!


	2. Love Disease

Himuro drank his hot tea prepared by his mother in small sip. White as a sheet, Tosen's player had been sick for four days and could not leave his room. He was under quarantine. God, she missed the outside world terribly! So is basketball!

  
He heard three blows against the door.

  
\- Come in... he said in a strangely deep and fat voice.  
\- My darling, your friend and another one of your classmates came to bring you your lessons, she informed him about his kindergarten.

  
The patient frowned. Usually, his classmate would come alone.

  
\- Thank you, mom.

  
The woman smiled pleasantly at her son and turned her heels. With amazement, Himuro discovered Kenta being lifted and transported by...

  
\- Atsushi?!   
\- Hi Himuro-kun.... Uh, you could tell your friend to let me go, please.   
\- Atsushi, what are you doing here? I told you I can't go back to school, I'm still sick! And rest Kenta on the ground!

  
Immediately, Murasakibara dropped the poor boy who fell on his buttocks. He massaged his buttocks, which was now painful.

  
\- I said "put it down," Atsushi, Tatsuya sighed.   
\- My Muro-chin is sick and I came to see you to take care of you as you do with me..., but there was already this little thing outside your door.

  
He looked at Kenta with a black eye. Afraid, he moved away from the mountain of muscles that didn't seem to appreciate him much for a reason that was still obscure to the third year. The young titan turned to his boyfriend.

  
\- I was about to crush him when Himuro-san opened the door, he finished explaining by opening a bag of chips.

  
Once again, Himuro let out a sigh.

  
\- Kenta-kun comes every day to bring me my homework, Atsushi. You didn't get jealous.   
\- Is that true?" he asked the other boy, staring at him meanly.  
\- Y-Y-Yes-yes, Kenta stuttered.

  
The former Teiko player approached him who was shaking like a leaf. He raised his hand and, instinctively, Kenta closed his eyes. He who dreamed of losing his virginity in the arms of a beautiful young woman before he died, a boy a year younger than him was about to slaughter him. Goodbye, Mom.... Suddenly, he opened his eyelids when he felt a large hand caressing his upper skull.

  
\- I like you, little thing, Murasakibara smiled, a crumb of chips on the corner of his mouth.

  
Kenta laughed nervously, before he fainted.

  
\- Muro-chin has strange friends....


	3. Prisoner of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating T

He was going to kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Reduce it to a common pile of dust! Oh, yes, his revenge would be terrible!

Naked and handcuffed to bed, Kagami was raving against his stupid boyfriend who was running around the apartment looking for keys. This fool had had the brilliant idea to tie up his lover during their previous debate, finding it terribly exciting.

  
Aomine had been able to admire his lover twisting with pleasure as he rode him, waving from the pool on his virility that pulsed deep inside him. He groaned with obscene words as his hands set out to discover their two bodies nested and shiny with a thin layer of sweat.

  
The panther had offered him a most licentious show! And what the hell did Kagami love about it? Just thinking about it, he felt his sex awakening. Shit! Shit! His arms were pulling painfully, ants were martyrising his poor muscles, and now his limb was standing by you. If Daiki saw him, he would immediately throw himself at him, and although resuming their favorite sports activity would not bother him much, on the contrary, on the contrary, he wanted above all and above all for Daiki to free him from this damn mess.

  
What he could curse his boyfriend at that moment! 

\- Taiga, I found them!

Hallelujah! The swarthy entered the room and... There was some kind of problem...

\- How could you lose the keys in the living room when you didn't leave the room?   
\- Ah uh... 

Aomine scratched her head and carefully avoided seeing the prisoner's eyes. Taiga frowned. 

\- Daiki.... 

Aomine felt the shadow of a threat approaching. He swallows.

\- Well... actually, I wanted to... 

Woe to you... Aomine had noticed the incipient erection of red, and no longer stopped staring at it with desire. His black eyes shone with a new sparkle. He put his tongue over his lower lip. Kagami got carried away and gesticulated on the bed to try to hide his erection. 

\- Daiki, free me, he begged, hoping that his plea sounded more like an order. 

The executioner put the key on the bedside table under the horrified eyes of the American. Then he climbed on the bed and whispered, sensual:

\- No. No. If I do, you won't want to continue, and it would be really vile and cruel of me to leave you like this, baby.

\- Dai... ahhhh..... 

The swarthy swarthy had completely embraced his flesh shaft to silence him. The warm lips tightened around him and pumped him with greed. Kagami tilted his head back and moved his hips to sink further into his lover's mouth. He was now a wailing wreck of pleasure. 

\- Oh, my God, that's good! 

Daiki smiled with a grippy smile as he continued to suck it greedily. He had strong arguments against which Taiga could do nothing but take advantage of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like these short texts, don't hesitate to leave comments, it's always a pleasure :)


	4. The Costume of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Rating T !!

When he arrived at the door, Akashi pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened on her boyfriend still in a dressing gown of the same blue as his beautiful cerulean eyes in which the future heir liked to drown.

\- Hello, Tetsuya!

\- Hello, Seijuro-kun.

The captain took off his black and shiny shoes before entering the house. He took off his brown coat and placed it on his arm. Tetsuya was always charmed by his delicate gestures. A light and elegant beauty exhaled from each of its pores. Akashi disturbed, fascinated, captivated, frightened at the same time with such a dandyism that he naturally commanded respect. He had inherited it from his late mother.

Seijuro unites their begging lips. They kissed tenderly. Small butterflies formed in the lower abdomen of the smallest as the kiss intensified. Akashi decided to put an end to it. Their warm breath mixed in the small space between their mouths.

\- Wait for me in the room, Sei-kun, I'll meet you there after I get dressed.

\- Please, Tetsuya.

The ghost player locked himself in the bathroom saltwater, while the heir entered his boyfriend's room. He put his coat on the back of the office chair and sat down. A Stephen King novel, The Long Walk was sitting in the middle of the table. Intrigued, he took it and began to read it.

Immersed in history, he did not hear Kuroko enter after a few minutes. The latter then took the opportunity to slip behind him. He placed his lips on the offered skin of his neck. Akashi had to stop reading to take advantage of his companion's treatment. With his eyes closed, he let the delicate little hand find its way into his white shirt. She was now stroking his chest.

\- Tetsuya...," he breathed.

She went up to his neck. With his fingertips, Tetsuya touched his skin as he walked around his guest to show himself to him. If Akashi was surprised, he didn't show it. The bluish one wore a sleeveless black and white vest that stopped above the navel. The neckline exposed the top of his thin, but firm torso and his slender neck was surrounded by a black bow tie. A translucent mini shorts highlighted the shape of his buttocks and married his nascent erection.

Seijuro thought it was beautiful. He bit his lower lip. The raspberry sloes shone with desire and further whetted the other boy's appetite. As if magnetized to his soft milky skin, his fingers came to discover this beautiful adonis. They stroked his thighs, passed over his hips, and followed the lines of his torso that the top of the suit did not hide. He felt the shivers that ran through his lover. His hands were traveling towards his neck.

Unable to touch his lover, Kuroko came to sit on the red thighs and put his hands on his chest.

\- Make love to me, Seijuro," he whispered, sensual.

He kissed his again and rubbed against the pulsating desire of the red that was pointing between his two mountains. In a deep growl, Akashi tipped him backwards, his hands on the heir's lap to hold himself. Thus, Kuroko was totally submissive to him.

\- I'm going to make love to you, Tetsuya, until I'm exhausted...


	5. The Love Dispute (1/2)

Standing face to face, the two men looked at each other like a tiled dog. Kagami had more than enough! Enough was enough! Enough was enough!   
\- I'm sick of it, Daiki! You're a pain in the ass!   
\- Because you think I'm not sick of it?! That you always tell me to tidy up, do this or that, always go behind me! You're not my fucking mother! You don't have to tell me what to do!  
\- Are you kidding me?!   
Taiga's blood only went around once. He literally lives in red. With his eyebrows frowned and his eyes full of rage, he began to list with his fingers what he was blaming the other boy for:  
\- You come to my house unannounced, you eat, you sleep, you empty your balls, you check out your porn shit at my house, you mess up and you don't even clean up! I'm not a hotel, I'm not your cleaning lady, I'm not your whore, damn it!   
Aomine clenched his fists, his jaw contracted to the maximum. His phalanges became white with anger.   
\- You're breaking my balls, Taiga! I'm out of here!   
Furious, the half-breed took his coat, put on his shoes and slammed the door of the American's apartment. He violently opened the door and shouted in the corridors:   
\- Don't even think about coming back, motherfucker!   
And he closed the door, making the walls tremble.   
Leaving his now ex-boyfriend's building, Aomine was walking at high speed. The winter cold didn't even make him shiver so much that the rage in his veins warmed all his limbs. He bumped into a passer-by, but continued on his way without a look for the poor man who was tangling at him.   
So, were they really done with each other? Finished? No more one-and-one? No more hugging under the duvet when you wake up? No more red-cooked good food in front of a basketball game? No more bickering about who would be on top during their sex? More... nothing?   
At this thought, Aomine stopped. He didn't want it to stop. Even if Taiga was - a little - stupid, gruff, rushed headlong, he loved that idiot. It was his idiot. Shit! Shit! He was already missing him. His smile, his sloes that shone like two beautiful rubies, his laughter, his warmth, his body, his smell, his moans when he impaled himself on him...   
He realized the place Kagami had taken in his life. He was his guardian angel, after all. It would be losing part of his soul if they split up.   
Aomine had screwed up, and not just a little. He had to put the pieces back together.   
The young man then took his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket and sent a message, hoping that she would find a solution to his problem.


End file.
